politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Korinthos
='Korinthos ~ Κόρινθος'= 'Constitution:' Korinthos is a closed oligarchy. ''The Council: Each member of the ruling council is equal to the others in the council; nonmembers are to be treated with respect and allowed to carry out their day-to-day activities with as little intervention from the council as necessary. The council is democratic in nature, and all decisions to be made by the council must be voted on; in the event of a tie, a revote will be called for. If gridlock ensues (two or more ties), then the matter must be negotiated or dropped entirely. New council members must be first presented for the position by an existing council member, and can only be made a member of the council if they pass a 3/4ths majority vote. Citizens: Non-council members have the rank of "citizen." Citizens are afforded protection by the council, and are able to own homes and operate businesses out of Kornthian territory. In times of war, citizens may be drafted to defend the polis; citizens arm themselves although they may ask the council for arms. Other than war, citizens can expect little interference form the council in their daily lives. Helots: The polis of Korinthos had an NPC village attached to it. Should NPCs ever inhabit Korinthos, these NPCs are given the rank of helots, and killing them is punishable by hefty fines - 20 iron or 5 gold ingots for the first offense, death and expulsion from the polis if the assailant is a member for the fifth. The Rights of Foreign Citizens in Korinthian Territory: Non-Korinthians in Korinthian territory are afforded the same respect as citizens. If they transgress against the polis then they will be punished by the council in a manner fitting their crime/s. Non-Korinthians can make use of a Korinthian trading post (to be marked with a sign denoting it as a Korinthian trading post) to rest in and trade with Korinthian citizens and members of other factions. National Ambition of Korinthos: Korinthos is first and foremost a trading state, seeking to expand trade networks and defend and enrich its citizens. Currently, Korinthos is a large-scale producer of food, coal, and cobblestone. Specialized trade includes quartz, Netherbrick, and lapis. Korinthos is generally neutral, although entering into leagues to ensure the safety of its citizens is not off the table. History of the Korinthians: The Svereid'' The founders of Korinthos, Bettaxx and BrokenCryption, traveled for days upon the sea before finding an island to settle. Founding the settlement of SverigeJa, they ruled their tiny island for a day before realizing how boring it was. They accepted an offer to settle in the city of Esgaroth by NigelFarage, and relocated there, abandoning SverigeJa and joining the Republic of Esgaroth. Esgaroth was forced into vassalage by THEOS shortly before its fall, and Bettaxx and BrokenCryption left the city of Esgaroth to found a city of their own. Happening upon an abandoned NPC village, they revitalized it, rebuilt the villagers' homes and built a palace, founding Korinthos. The server was reset, and the faction of Korinthos was abandoned for a time.